Almost Like Cupid
by keep-me-posted
Summary: It only takes a piercing arrow for Jane to completely reconsider her feelings toward Gunther. JatD OneShot.


_***New note: I re-edited the story, taking away all the contractions to make it more realistic [please let me know if I missed any]. And also, I am reconsidering turning this into a chapter story, so look out for it. :P**_

**Hello everyone! Just a warning to all, this is my first OneShot I've written in a very long time, so it's not the best, believe me, lol. I thought up this idea right before I went to bed the other night and I've been thinking like crazy, just so the idea didn't really change by the time I actually had time to type it out, lol. It doesn't really matter, I suppose, but in this story I was imagining it a couple years in the future. So, let's just say Jane's 14 here and Gunther's 16, 'kay? :P **

**I do not own anything JatD, not even the DVD's, lol. :[ Enjoy!** **I take full responsibility for any mistakes as I'm trying to write this out really fast, lol.**

* * *

Whenever considering being fully trained and running off to battle, questions of fear always entered my mind. Would I be brave enough? Would Dragon be okay? Would he forget me? How much would I truly miss my friends and family? I just never expected those fears to ever revolve around Gunther.

Yet, there I was, kneeling at his side, an arrow buried deep in his body; below his right shoulder blade, not even close to, yet at the same time, just inches away from his heart.

Thinking fast, I pulled at the poorly made arrow, causing it to break in two in my hands. I threw the broken piece aside in a fit of rage and tried to force back tears. Gunther's chest hadn't heaved since the accident, but I refused to believe he was dead.

It had happened just moments ago. Gunther and I had been on horse through the forest since dawn. We were not actually going off to battle. It was just another journey to test our knightly duties; to see how we might handle actually going off into battle. The journey was to go on for a few days.

Hours after leaving the castle, I noticed a shadow in front of us. Not an enemy of the kingdom; just a lowly passerby accompanied by a horse. I did not think anything of it, until I noticed the man pulling something long from behind his back. I now assume the man was a thieve, recalling the cheap version of an arrow that had hit Gunther, though he never actually stole anything once all was said and done.

The arrow shot through the air, and without even taking a second glance, I moved aside, avoiding the path of the arrow, which then hit Gunther, who had not even noticed anything, with a direct hit.

The tears streamed down my cheeks then, burning my skin. My healthy, unwounded skin. It was not a natural thing for me to cry. I tried to control my feelings by screaming into a pillow. But being miles away from home, in a patch of the forest, I could do nothing but cry.

I reached for the piece of arrow, still stuck within the gauging wound and pulled on it gently, trying to yank it out. It slid out easily, thankfully avoiding any bone contact along the way. Signaling Cleaver over, I took out a clean cloth from one of the saddlebags and, folding it up, pressed it against the open wound.

Immediately, a jagged breath escaped from Gunther's lips and his hand flew to his shoulder, pressing hard against my own hand. A wave of heat radiated over the spot, but as Gunther made no notion of it, I figured it was from how hard he was pressing on the open wound.

I pulled my hand free just as Gunther did. But as mine flung to the side of my body, he brought his near his face. He squeezed his eyes shut a few times, and then shook his head to regain consciousness. When his eyes went wide, I knew he had noticed the blood splotched on the palm of his hand.

"W-What happened?" He insisted, his eyes darting from his hand to his shoulder and back.

"A thieve hit you with an arrow," I told him, trying to hold in more guilty tears. A true knight would have warned her fellow knight of the oncoming arrow. A true knight might have moved into the path of the arrow just to save her fellow knight. I took a moment to wonder why I was even considering the thought of taking my own life to save Gunther's.

I wiped away a traitor tear, knowing very well Gunther would never let it down if he saw me crying. _'Crying is for weak little girls,'_ He would say. _'Knights take the pain, whatever the circumstances.'_

He groaned, holding tightly to his open cut. "Well, thankfully we are not too far from the kingdom." He managed to get up, completely ignoring my helping hand, even though one of his hands was busy holding his wound and one was practically immobile because of it.

He took a cloth from his own horse's saddlebag and held it against his shoulder. It grew red immediately, trying its best to soak in the blood. He flung himself onto the horse and turned to me, his eyes locking completely onto mine. "I will patch myself up quickly and we will get back to our testing, all right?"

I gave a mere nod. The moment had passed. Gunther was still the same Gunther. Though, as we headed forth to the kingdom, the thoughts racing through my head made me wonder if I was indeed still the same Jane.

* * *

**I tried my best to come up with a clever title for this story, so the title basically means that perhaps the person that hit Gunther was Cupid. I'm not saying it really is, lol. But the arrow was meant for Jane, and you know when you get hit with an arrow, you fall in love with that person, blah blah blah, lol.**

**Thanks so much for reading! :D Comments are love.**


End file.
